Rebecca's little savior
by Texasman1836
Summary: Kit has helped Karnage kidnap Rebecca. Now he must protect her from rape.


In this story Kit Cloudkicker does not join Baloo as his navigator, or Rebecca at Higher for Hire. He is a pirate of the evil Don Karnage, but he's a good kid who does not want to hurt anyone at all.

On the massive airship, the _Iron Vulture,_ Don Karnage was feeling vary board, frustrated, and grumpy. He had not done anything for a week and he wanted to have some fun, but he had no ideas because there was no planes in the sky to rob. He thought that maybe one of his crew members had any ideas for fun, so he called all his crew to the flight deck.

When the crew got to the flight deck Karnage addressed his crew. "My fellow pirates. I Don Karnage am board because we have not had any planes to rob for a week," he explained as his crew nodded with agreement. "I don't have any plans for fun, but maybe you do," he said smiling.

The crew thought about fun things to do. One pirate thought that they should have a food fight, one thought that they should go swimming, but most of the crew thought that they should go fishing. These ideas to Karnage was just plain dumb.

Karnage blew his top. "YOU ALL ARE ASSHOLES!" he roared. "None of you have any ideas of fun!" His crew suddenly became really quiet; and they had a good reason to be quiet. No one wanted to make their captain angry.

Just then the youngest member of the crew, Kit Cloudkicker came forward with an idea that he would later regret. "What if we kidnap a girl and have some fun with her, and then we let her go." he suggested, smiling at all his fellow crew members. Karnage liked Kit's idea, but he had a question. "How and where are we going to get a girl?" he asked crossing his arms. Kit just held up a poster that read _"Want cargo shipped? Then call Rebecca Cunningham at for Higher for Hire"_

Karnage then order his men to make the Iron Vulture look like a cargo ship to lure Rebecca to them. "Mad Dog, I want you to call Higher for Hire," laughed Karnage evilly.

"Sure thing, boss," the weasel smiled, picking the phone up.

Meanwhile in Cape Suzette, Rebecca Cunningham was at her business Higher for Hire waiting for a business call. When her phone rang she happily answered the call. "Thank you for calling Higher for Hire, Rebecca Cunningham speaking." she said.

"Hello, Miss. Cunningham. Our cargo ship has broken down and we have some cargo that we need you to pick up and deliver to Japan for us by tonight." explained the caller who was Mad Dog. "Your cargo will be picked up and delivered when we know your location." said Rebecca in a assuring tone.

Mad Dog told Rebecca where they were, but also said that she had to sign some paperwork. Rebecca got her pilot Baloo to fly her to the location in the Sea Duck not knowing that it was a trap set by the pirates.

After an hour of flying Rebecca saw the fake cargo ship. "There is the ship, Baloo," she said happily. "Take us down," she ordered with a smile. "OK, Becky, hold on to your pants," laughed Baloo. Rebecca hated when Baloo called her that. "It's Rebecca!" she snapped as she slumped into her chair.

When they landed they boarded the ship, followed one of the sailors who was Dumptruck in to the cargo hold, but they soon found out that they were on the Iron Vulture because they saw Don Karnage standing on a catwalk to welcome them. "Welcome, Baloo. It's been a long time." said Karnage smiling evilly.

Baloo's blood boiled at the very sight of Karnage. "What is this, Karnage? We have no cargo for you to steal," he explained keeping Rebecca behind him. "That's right, Mr. Karnage. We have no cargo." nodded Rebecca in agreement.

Karnage just smiled, he had Baloo put in the brig. He then walked behind Rebecca, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "It's you we want, Miss. Cunningham." he stated as he ran his tongue across her right cheek as Kit came forward.

Kit looked at Rebecca with amazement because he never saw a woman as beautiful as her in his life. He wanted to help her know that everything was going to be alright. "Don't worry, Ms. Cunningham. We called you here so we could have some fun with you." he smiled as he explained.

"Have fun with me?" Rebecca asked, as she quivered with fear.

"Yes, Ms. Cunningham. Just a little song, little dance, and then we'll let you go." assured Kit as he handed Rebecca a rag to clean her cheek.

Karnage burst out laughing. Kit was confused and Rebecca was afraid. "We are going to have fun alright, Mr. Clouldkicker." laughed Karnage as he forced a kiss on Rebecca. "What are you talking about, Karnage?" asked Kit as Karnage pulled away from the kiss.

"The boss is saying, Kit, that we're all going to have a turn with her," laughed Mad Dog.

Kit realized that Karnage and the crew were going to rape Rebecca. He had to take a stand. "We should do this to her, Karnage!" snapped Kit crossing his arms. Karnage only smiled. "Why shouldn't we? After all this was you idea, Kit," said Karnage as he handed Rebecca to Dumptruck.

Kit turned to Rebecca to explain his point of view. "Because, Karnage, she's just a businesswoman." he stated bravely.

Karnage grew impatient with Kit. "You're taking you turn with her!" he ordered with a growl. Kit still stood his ground. "No! I am not raping nobody!" he snapped.

With that Karnage hit Kit with his fist, sending him to the floor. "When I'm through with her, I'm going to come after you. Maybe when I'm done humping her, I'm going to come hump you!" roared the captain as Mad Dog came up beside him.

"What's the problem, Captain?" asked the weasel with a snicker.

"The boy does not want to play with the whore." Karnage stated as Kit got to his feet.

"I'M NOT A WHORE, KARNAGE!" yelled Rebecca, but Karnage only smiled.

"Yes, you are," he said, and then, with a snap of his fingers, Dumptruck grabbed Rebecca and tied her hands behind her back. Kit couldn't believe this. Karnage was going to go through with his dark plan. Thinking fast, the cub grabbed a nearby rifle and pointed it at the captain.

"Karnage! I won't let you do this," he protested, even though Kit was afraid, he stood his ground.

Karnage laughed as he stepped slowly toward the boy. "Oh, you want to take an attack posture wit' me? Yeah, you got a weapon. Hacksaw has got a weapon, He's got a knife! We all got weapons! Anybody can blow anybody away, any second. Which is the way it ought to be. Always." he stated taking the gun from Kit who was unable to pull the trigger.

All Kit could do was watch in horror as Karnage turned to Rebecca. The Captain put the woman on some boxes, and took off his shirt. "Now I'm going to show you, Kit, how to play with a whore." he laughed, as he tore off Rebecca's shirt and pants.

"PLEASE! STOP!" screamed Rebecca as her underwear was pulled off.

The captain got on top of the woman and was about to pull his pants down, but Kit retaliated. "You sick son of a bitch!"

Karnage stayed on top of Rebecca and smiled. "I've had it with you. You little-" _CLANK! _Karnage was knocked off of Rebecca by Kit who hit him in the face with a pipe.

Mad Dog and the others looked shocked as they jumped back. Karnage laid there on the cold floor as he held his head. Blood began to run down his head as Kit untied Rebecca. The boy stopped and looked at Mad Dog, anger burned within him.

"Nobody here cares, Mad Dog," Kit said pointing the pipe at the weasel. "I'll tell everybody back at Cape Suzette. I'll tell them-But you don't have to worry. And do you know why?" he asked looking back at Rebecca, who tried to cover herself.

Mad Dog shook his head. "Because they won't believe me!" he shouted, causing him to take a step back. "So, you won't have to try and kill me, man. I'll tell them, and THEY WON'T CARE!"

Mad Dog finally spoke. He was calm and quiet. "They won't believe you because you're one of us." he stated.

Kit knew he was right, but he was glad that he saved Rebecca. He lead her to the brig and freed Baloo. The crew lost their will to stop them and all they could do was watch as Baloo and Rebecca took off in the Sea Duck and headed for Cape Suzette.

Ten days later Kit left the pirates and went to a club called "_Louie's Place"_. He went there because he felt bad for giving Karnage the idea of such evil and he was began to drink himself sick. A army chaplain by the name of Kirk saw the boy at the bar.

"Son, if you're having trouble you can't get rid of them by drinking," stated Kirk patting Kit on the back. "You a chaplain, sir?" the boy asked rubbing his face.

"Yes I am, son." he smiled, but could tell something was hurting Kit. So, he sat down next to the boy.

"Tell me what is bothering you."

Kit's eyes began to tear up. "I helped get the owner of Higher for Hire kidnapped," he confessed. " My captain...Don Karnage tried to rape her, and I tried..." but he didn't need to finish. Kirk had already heard enough. He left him and quickly made a phone call.

A week later, Don Karnage was behind bars with his crew. Rebecca, her daughter Molly, and Baloo saw Kit on the front page of the news paper. Rebecca read the headlines. "Kit Cloudkicker told army chaplain Kirk Wilson of the crime that Don Karnage attempted to commit on Rebecca Cunningham. The chaplain told the air police and they brought the pirates to justice."

"Well, Becky. The kid did all right." laughed Baloo. Rebecca just shook her head and smiled. "It's Rebecca, Baloo." she said happily as she picked her daughter Molly up and hugged her tightly.

"I hope that Kit will find happiness in his life." said Molly. "I'm sure he will, Molly." assured her mother.

This story is based on the 1989 war film: Casualties of war.


End file.
